


Strawberry boy

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, femv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: The smell of strawberries and honey come from the younger boy.a story where V is Suga neighbor who smells good and is nice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to comment

The smell of strawberries and honey fill the air.  
That could only mean one thing V was outside.  
V smells like strawberries and honey.  
V is a shorter boy, shorter than most of the other boys in his class.  
Suga is his taller neighbor who usually could be seen playing basketball.  
V was usually walking his dog Yeontan or doing errands for his parents who ran a food market.  
V was weird and optimistic but soft spoken with a deep voice but kind eyes and  
V wore feminine clothes and his hair which was long was usually in buns with pink ribbons.  
"Hello ."Said V walking pass Suga house.  
Suga didn't pay attention to his younger neighbor.  
V was 2 years younger than Suga.  
Suga was a quiet kid.  
Suga was 12 and V was 10 at the time.  
V was nice to basically everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

V went to private school and Suga went to public school.  
V usually would come from the bus in his uniform which was a "girl" one but his parents begged for the school to let their son wear a "girl" uniform.  
V hair was in two buns that had hair ribbons that matched his uniform.  
His backpack was pink with flowers on it and a keychain of a strawberry and one of a ladybug. He wore a button down shirt,plaid skirt, knee high socks,Mary Jane shoes and a floral hoodie.  
They only knew each other as neighbors.  
Suga had his group of friends which were mostly boys and V had his group of friends who were mostly girls.  
2 years later when Suga was 14 and V was 12. One day during a class field which both of their schools had one where both of their classes were going on.  
to save money both school shared two buses.  
"Hi."Said V sitting next to Suga.  
Suga didn't say a word cause he had his waterproof headphones on while he listened to rap music.  
V went to read a book.  
"The person you are seated with will be your partner for this trip."Said Ms. Hyuna  
They were going to a nature habitat zoo.  
V walked off the bus smiling.  
"So I think first we should go look at the tigers first."Said V.  
Suga didn't say anything but nodded his head.


	3. chapter 3

When they got to the tigers they took photos and checked off the box that said tigers on their papers.  
V went to go use the bathroom.  
Suga waited for V for a few mins.  
He went to go check on V.  
V was crying in the bathroom.  
"Can I come in."Said Suga.  
V opened the door.  
His once perfectly made buns were ruin and his eye was blacken.  
V socks has a tear on them , his skirt had mud on it and his lip was bleeding.  
On his forehead was the words Fxggot on it.  
They told one of the teachers there and V waited for his parents to come and pick him up.  
Baekhyun asked what happen to his child.  
The teachers said some boys attacked V.  
V later was removed from his school and in enrolled into the local public school near their house.  
The same school Suga went to.


	4. chapter 4

V wasn't use to going to Public school cause from the age of 4 to the age of 12 he went to private school.  
V wore a dress on his first day of public school.  
V quickly made friends with some of the girls at the school.  
V was different than the other boys.  
He was only 4 ft 10 while most of them were 5 ft 10.  
V was short for his age but he got his height from his mother but he got his happy personality from both his parents.  
V full name was Taehyung Byun Park(he had both his parents last names) but everyone always called him V to the point where his parent thought about changing his name to V Byun Park.  
V sit down reading a book during lunch.  
at that school 12 years olds and 14 year olds were in the same class.


	5. chapter 5

a few years later.  
V is now 15 and Suga is 17.  
V went from the short little boy with ribbons in his hair and strawberry lipsmacks on his lips to a taller yet still short young boy.  
Suga got taller and came out as Bi.  
V is gay.  
The object of V love is the neighbor boy wearing a basketball jersey and shorts who lives next to him.  
V never got his first kiss yet cause boys he liked thought he was weird.  
V wore shorts, a pink tank top and wedges on this warm summer day.  
Suga has dated girls and boys before but he sadly never got a real kiss.  
V ran to his room full of joy because Suga asked him to hang out.  
They have never hung out alone before.  
The times they hung out were at neighborhood cook outs


	6. chapter 6

They saw a movie, it was a horror movie.  
V nor Suga got scared.  
They played arcade games and later went into a photo booth.  
One of the photo taken was of them was of them kissing they didn't know why they kissed but they liked it a lot.  
V got home at 12.  
"I had a good time."said V.  
"Same."Said Suga.  
They became a couple that night.  
They balanced each other out.  
Suga was serious and quiet but V was loud and fun.


	7. Chapter 7

V was on his knees kneeling at the toilet bowl.  
it was the 3rd time he throw up this week.  
He walked into the living feeling dizzy.  
Later he went to the hospital.  
He was wheeled out of the room in a wheelchair cause he was too dizzy to walk on his own.  
His parents found out that their little boy who is only 16 was pregnant.  
V was scared he was only 16.  
When Suga found out the news his whole world came crashing down.  
How he found out was this.  
V texted message him with the words I'm pregnant and scared.  
He and V just started dating during the summer and now in a few months he is going to be a dad.  
He had to see if V was ok cause he knows V is scared.  
when he went to leave the house to go see V.  
He was about to go outside until he saw that His parents and V parents were in the living room.  
V was sitting down looking at his stomach.  
So his parents know oh boy this is going to be interesting.  
So the whole what is your plan thing came up and the whole what were you thinking you're only 16 and 17 way to young to be parents.


	8. chapter 8

Suga and V didn't have a plan yet.  
They both found out today just like their parents did.  
4 months later  
V sat down reading a parenting book.  
His belly was big.  
V and Suga now live together.  
Suga was working on the nursery.  
They found out they are having a boy.  
"V can you come in the room."Said Suga.  
V waddled in there.  
"It's wonderful."Said V smiling.  
V felt the baby kick which meant that their little boy like it too.  
A few months later


	9. Chapter 9

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME."Said V screaming.  
V was labor.  
After it was over.  
V looked wore out but he was just tired , placed in his arms was a baby.  
A baby with tan like skin and a gummy smile in the shape of a box.  
That new baby smell.  
"Aww you are the cutest thing ever."Said V looking at his son.  
"What do you want to name him."Said Suga.  
V thought long and hard.  
"Riley."Said V proudly.  
"Riley Min I like that name."Said Suga  
Riley opened his eyes.  
He had his father eyes.  
A hour later both sets of grandparents came to see the newborn.  
"Riley is his name right."Said Chanyeol.  
"Yes."Said V.  
"Well he's one of the cutest things ever."Said Baekhyun.  
"He is adorable."Said Mrs. Min.


	10. Chapter 10

Riley was a sweet baby.  
A year later.  
V and Suga were cooking when Riley walked into the room.  
He pull on the hem of V dress.  
"Sorry baby but Mommy is busy."Said V.  
Riley walked out of the room.  
"Maybe we should have another child in the future."Said Suga.  
"Maybe."Said V.  
It was V last year of high school.  
V went to school online so he could spend more time with his kid.\  
A few months later  
V was happy to be out of school.

V wore a dress under his gown .  
When all the students names where called.  
Suga pulled V aside asking him a question.  
"Will you V Byun Park marry me."Said Suga.  
"Yes."Said V


	11. chapter 11

V stood there looking at himself in the mirror.  
His dress was white.  
His hair which was usually in buns was down , a veil on his head.  
On his feet were heels.

Riley was on the ground in his suit playing with a toy while his mother and grandmother both got dress.  
Riley is now 2 years old and he's smart.  
He enjoys music but not rap music or pop music but rock music.  
Riley got up and left the room with a family member.  
V walked out of the room with both of his parents  
The wedding was wonderful.  
After both grooms kissed.  
V was no longer Taehyung Byun Park but now he was Taehyung Min.

Everyone was happy for the couple

**Author's Note:**

> stan talent


End file.
